marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Mayhem! (A!)
"Mutant Mayhem!" is the twenty-fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the seventy-first episode overall. Plot -Well… - Logan walked to Professor X after Emma Frost had fixed Cerebro. -First of all, we will need to save as much time as possible… That means we need to approach a specific mutant. – The Professor informed. -Who would that be? – Scott Summers asked. -Pietro Maximoff. – Xavier said, looking at Wolverine, Beast and Iceman. –And I think you three can convince him. And the Avengers. Remember he’s one of them now. – -What about the rest of us? – Cyclops asked. -Katherine should go inform the Utopia Division. – The Professor said, getting a nod from Kitty as a reply. –The rest, try to get as many mutants as we can. Friends, family, anything works as long as they are willing to help us against Ultron. – Beast, Iceman and Wolverine drove all the way to the Avengers Mansion, where they were welcomed by Tony Stark. -Oh, the X-Men! – Tony exclaimed. –What brings you three here? – -I don’t have time for you, bub. – Wolverine said bitterly. –Where’s Maximoff? – -Which one of them? Cause we have both twins! – Iron Man shrugged. –You can choose. – -We would need Pietro. – Hank McCoy said, pursing his lips. -May I know why? – -Because your stupid teammate created a robot willing to destroy every single one of us and we need as much backup as possible. And if you don’t let me walk inside this damn Mansion now, I will tear you apart. – -Woah woah woah, ok, go inside. – The three X-Men walked inside the Avengers Mansion while every member of the team stared at them. -I feel observed… - Bobby whispered in McCoy’s ear. -You’re the normal one here, Bobby. I am blue and furry. – Beast knocked on Quicksilver’s door. –Pietro… It’s us; Logan, Bobby Drake and I, Hank McCoy. We would like to talk to you. – -Too bad, I’m busy! – The Maximoff boy replied from the other side of the door. -Please, it’s important for every single one of us. – -I said no, McCoy. – Wolverine kicked the door and brought it down. -HEY! – Quicksilver complained. -Shut up and get inside the f***ing van. The X-Men need you. – Logan said bitterly. -What if I don’t? – -I’ll knock you out and bring you anyway. Start walking. – Wanda, Pietro’s twin sister, walked to the three X-Men who were walking out of the Avengers Mansion with Quicksilver. -Where are you taking him? – Scarlet Witch asked. -To the X-Mansion. The Professor needs him to recruit X-Men against Ultron. – -I understand… - Wanda nodded. –Please be safe Pietro. – -I will, Wanda. You too. – Magneto’s son replied and got inside the van. Once they arrived at Xavier’s School, they led Pietro to the Professor’s office. -What do you need from me? – Quicksilver asked. -I need you to inform some mutants about Ultron. You can take Logan’s motorbike because they are scattered around the country and we need to alert everyone fast. – Pietro nodded. –Ok. – -You better not destroy my motorbike. – Logan warned the other mutant. –Otherwise you will get in some serious trouble. – Quicksilver shrugged. –Ok, ok. Whatever. – The Maximoff boy got on the motorbike and drove away towards the first mutant in the list. -I wouldn’t have expected you to be the first mutant in Xavier’s list, Elizabeth. – -You know I prefer to be called Betsy, Pietro. – Psylocke turned around to look at him. –But what list are you talking about? – -Professor X made a list of mutants I need to find to warn them about Ultron. – Quicksilver replied. -What is Ultron? – -Hank Pym, the Avenger, created an Artificial Intelligence which got out of control and is planning to exterminate the whole human race just to start a new Age which he will rule. – -So you want me to join the X-Men? – Betsy looked down at her nails. -You know I am not an X-Men so I won’t ask that. Just help us face Ultron. The Avengers are part of this battle too. Your brother would be some good help too. – -Ok, he’s in London but I’ll let him know as soon as possible. – Psylocke nodded. –Tell Xavier to count me in. – -Gotcha. – Quicksilver replied, getting on Logan’s motorbike and driving all the way to Las Vegas. Before knocking on the mutant’s door, he read the background story the Professor wrote down for him. -Who’s it? – A man asked from the inside of the room. -Pietro Maximoff, open the door. – -I know no Pietro Maximoff so you can go home! – Quicksilver opened the door violently and found the man playing with a deck of cards. -Hey, there was no need to destroy my door! – Gambit complained. –Aren’t you the Avenger? – -Yes, I am. But I am not here to talk, I am here because Rogue is in danger. – -Anna Marie? – Remy asked, standing up. -In fact, you’re in danger too, LeBeau. – Pietro said firmly. –An Avenger, Dr. Hank Pym created an Artificial Intelligence and it got out of control with the desire of destroying everything he considers unworthy to create his Age of Ultron. – -Is Rogue one of those unworthy? – -Absolutely. And considering your lovely background, you are too. I am not recruiting you into the X-Men, I am just letting you know that if you don’t join our battle against Ultron, you probably won’t see Rogue again. – Quicksilver concluded, walking out of the building. -Pietro! – The last mutant in the list greeted her old teammate. –What a pleasant surprise! - -I am not here for formalities, Neena. The X-Men need you to join them against a common threat. Gosh, the whole humanity needs you. – -Why is that? – -I have recruited… Uhm… You’re the third mutant I recruit and I’m getting tired of telling the same story all over again but I’ll make it quick. An Avenger, Dr. Pym, created a robot who went out of control and wants to exterminate the whole world with the goal of creating a new one under his orders. – -They want me to join the X-Men? – Domino asked, raising an eyebrow. -Not quite, they want you to join the battle against Ultron. And it’s a battle the whole world will take part in. - -And why me? – -It will be easier if we have some luck on our side. – -That’s true… - Neena pursed his lips. –Tell the Professor I’m in. – -I know you are. – Pietro smirked before hopping on Logan’s motorbike. Gallery Three_X-Men_WXM.jpg|Wolverine, Beast and Iceman driving to the Avengers Mansion BIWQMM!.png|The X-Men ask Quicksilver for help Elizabeth_Braddock_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|"You know I prefer to be called Betsy, Pietro" Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|"Hey, there was no need to destroy my door!" Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0007.png|"I have recruited… Uhm… You’re the third mutant I recruit" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances